


Dipper didn't expect to wake up with Wirt's underwear on his head

by sever77



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Boners, M/M, Morning After, Morning Wood, small bit of quidditch, there's really too young to be doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried so many starters to write Ravenclaw!pinescone and this is what I ended up with, Wirt and Dipper are 4th and 3rd year Ravenclaws, Mabel and Wendy are 3rd and 5th year Gryffindors, Greg is a 1st year Hufflepuff<br/>I'm so used to Haikyuu's character pool<br/>anyway, <br/>"Dipper didn't expect to wake up with Wirt's underwear on his head. Still, it did smell good. Looking around, he realised he was in the fourth years' dorm, in Wirt's bed. Nice. From the look of it, they'd done something with their dicks last night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper didn't expect to wake up with Wirt's underwear on his head

Dipper didn't expect to wake up with Wirt's underwear on his head. Still, it did smell good. Looking around, he realised he was in the fourth years' dorm, in Wirt's bed. Nice. From the look of it, they'd done something with their dicks last night. He tangled his feet with Wirt's cold ones and tried to avoid getting hard again. Quidditch practice as Ravenclaw's keeper was an hour before breakfast, most of the team stopped by the kitchens before heading out. He had to get his clothes before then. He slowly took Wirt's underwear, the polka dot boxers, off his head and on Wirt's lap. He was still naked, wait, Dipper was still naked too, and was Wirt's dick always that big? Oh, morning wood.

He cast a disillusionment charm on himself, thankful that he asked Wendy if he could browse her charms textbook last week. He walked out of the fourth years' dorm and into the third years', noticing his head of house sitting in an armchair in the common room reading something from the tower's bookshelf. He cancelled his disillusionment charm when he was in his bed and faked waking up.

“Morning Dipper, I won't ask whose bed you were warming last night.”

Norman was awake, presumably reading to shake off a nightmare.

“I'm a bit naked still, so if you don't mind looking away?”

“Of course.”

Dipper could feel a blush at being caught naked. His fingers stumbled over each other trying to get to his robes.

“Hm.” Norman said.

“What is it?”

“I think it's dried semen. On your back. How old is your nightly companion?”

“Fourteen. Do you mind?”

“ _Tergeo_ ,” Norman used a cleaning charm, “I suppose Fourteen isn't too bad.”

“Thanks.”

Dipper got dressed and decided to fly his broom by himself for a while. Florence, the captain and seeker, was already there on the field, speeding around on a Nimbus after the golden snitch. Dipper set up a charm that would tell him if he got too far out of the defence zone, then started practising manoeuvres, he'd need them to beat Mabel on Gryffindor.

The rest of the team drifted out into the chilly morning until there was enough of the reserves to play a full game without beaters and bludgers. About twenty minutes before breakfast found Wirt in the stands too. He was grinning at Dipper. Dipper grinned a dorky grin back. Soon enough they were packing up the balls and heading to the showers. One of them made a comment about his boner. He spluttered and insisted that it was the sweat and warm clothes and heat of the shower.

Wirt didn't notice Dipper was still sporting a boner when he came out fully dressed, or maybe he did and didn't say anything. Wirt gave him an awkward peck on the cheek, and they left for breakfast.

“Some of the boys said we were a bit loud last night, so they taught me a silencing charm,” Wirt said, blushing, “and- and they said to… close the curtains around the bed next time.”

Both their blushes intensified.

“You don't want me to come to your bed to do it?” Wirt asked.

“No, did you know I walked out buck naked? Went into my dorm with a disillusionment charm, Norman caught me, he even noticed some… dried semen… on my back.”

“Oh Morgana, how'd it even get there?”

“It's your dick, how would I know.”

They stopped talking as Beatrice, Ravenclaw ghost, floated past. Wirt nodded to her, and she nodded back.

“No more sex talk until tonight.” Wirt said.

Dipper checked his pants in what he thought was a discreet way, and found that his boner was finally gone. Wirt gave him a look, so he gave him a hug.

“Woah, feeling a bit affectionate today?” Wirt asked.

Dipper just nodded.

They got to the great hall and found a spot at the end of the Ravenclaw table. In between bites and drinks they discussed Sara's bad fortune in divination, how Greg should go about feeding Jason Funderberker, the frog version, between classes, and Mabel's chances at winning the Hogwarts quidditch cup.

“I mean, if she does win, it's still a win for the Pines family,” Dipper paused to eat a piece of toast, “but if Ravenclaw doesn't win, that sixth year beater is going to drive us so hard next year.”

Wirt gave his opinion. Then they left for classes, Wirt for potions, Dipper for care of magical creatures with the Gryffindors. Mabel told him she was expecting unicorns and fairies, not flobberworms and horklumps. He heard her very loud gasp of excitement at hearing that their lesson for today was on unicorns.


End file.
